1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a decorative netting bow and a method of making same and, more particularly, to an elongated netting having one end movable toward an opposite end to form multiple bow configurations for decorating gifts and like objects.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of gift wrapping, is desirable to provide a gift giver with esthetically pleasing decorations that are easy to apply on a gift or package so that the giver will readily utilize such decorations. The decorations should also be capable of being mass produced so as to bring down manufacturing costs and pricing without compromising the attractive appearance of the decorations. Pre-formed ribbon bows and bows formable in situ on the gift or package of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,464 are prevalent. Lace-like ribbon materials such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,277 are also known. Crepe paper as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,313 has also been employed.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose of decorating gift packages, the need persists for esthetically pleasing and unique decorating materials which are individualistic in appearance and yet produceable in large quantities and in a relatively short time so that the decorating materials are reasonably priced. Also, the decorating materials should be capable of being shipped, handled and assembled on the gift object without danger of damaging or compromising the esthetic value of the completed bow.